Life within ShadowClan
by Yami Vance
Summary: "Two apprentices on the road to insanity only one will finish riding it." "This is ShadowClan also called MudClan, This is my Clan and my life... My name is Mudpaw I'm five moons old today..." rating may change if asked or other wise.
1. many pulls and pushes towards madness

Life within ShadowClan

ShadowClan

Leader- Shadowstar- a large pure black she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy- Whitefoot-a brown tom with white socks with gray eyes mate Tawnyflower

Medicine cat- Whiteleaf- a white she cat with lavender eyes with a leaf like mark on her forehead

WARRIORS

Greenfang- a large black tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Mudpaw

Shadeheart-a dark gray tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice-Mistpaw

Goldpelt-a golden tom with brown eyes

Apprentice-Goldenpaw

Flarefur-a flame colored tabby tom with a white under belly and blue eyes

Shadowfur-a black she cat with sliver mittens and red eyes

Barkheart-a dark brown tabby tom with red eyes mate Featherfur

Featherfur-a silver tabby she cat with gray-blue eyes mate Barkheart

Apprentice-Yellowpaw

Reedfeather-a pure black tom with icy-blue eyes mate Yellowspring

Apprentices

Mudpaw-a brown tom(she cat) with white mittens his whole right leg is all white to the shoulder blade with orange eyes

Goldenpaw-a dirty golden tom with dull green eyes

Yellowpaw-a golden-brown tom with a golden strike on his side with pale golden eyes

Mistpaw-a gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Queens

Tawnyflower-a calico she cat with sky blue eyes mate Whitefoot

Yellowspring-a blue-gray she cat with yellow eyes mate Reedfeather

Kits-Reedkit-a black tom with icy-blue eyes, Soulkit-a blue-gray she cat with black markings with white eyes, Sharpkit-a blue-gray tom with one icy-blue eye and one yellow eye

Elders

Rivereye-a gray she cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p>"<em>Two apprentices on the road to insanity only one will finish riding it."<em> "This is ShadowClan also called MudClan, This is my Clan and my life... My name is Mudpaw I'm five moons old today..."

* * *

><p>I looked around I was in a small muddy field, patches of dyed land lay scattered around. I looked down at my white paws which where covered in mud. "Yuck!" I grumbled. Suddenly a voice called out to me. "<em>Hello there young Mudpaw."<em> I looked up towards the sound of the voice, it was a golden she cat with violet eyes. She smiled happily at me. _"My name is Jinstar and I have a something important to tell you." _The golden she cat, Jinstar, was getting right to the point. I wonder what it is... _"Two apprentices on the road to insanity only one will finish riding it." _she repeated the ominous words as the world around me began to fade. I shouted, "WAIT WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!" _"Your see in time young one, you'll see..."_

* * *

><p>"Mudpaw wake up!" I heard Mistpaw yowling to wake me up. My head snapped right up, my eyes wide. Mistpaw smiled. "Bad dream huh?" Then she frowned. "Its near sun high get up, Greenfang's looking for you..." "O-Oh ok thanks for waking me up Mistpaw." She smiled softly. "Anytime Mudpaw." she then turned and left the apprentice den. I stood up from my nest shaking any moss loss from my pelt and trotting towards the camp entrance where Greenfang, Goldenpelt and Goldenpaw stood. "Morning Mudpaw!" Goldenpaw yowled happily. He'd been a lot happier since he became an apprentice his parents taking more notice in him and all. I smiled at him then turned my gaze towards Greenfang. "Sleeping till sunhigh huh?" I quickly jumped in. "I'm really sorry Greenfang I was having a bad dream and I just couldn't seem to wake up from it." I kind of lied why would a StarClan cat visit ME, I'm just a useless apprentice... His nose flared but grumbled. "Don't let it happen again now lets go hunt." Goldenpaw and me nodded. Greenfang lead the patrol Goldenpelt a few tail lengths behind him with Goldenpaw and me in the rear of the patrol, walking side by side. "Man Mudpaw this is great, Dad said that if I caught something nice and big he'd go hunting with me more and stuff, and I can't wait to show you my skills!" I blushed softly as he spoke so highly of the family he used to think care nothing for him. I know my parents care about me but they never spent time with me... UGH I'm a she cat damnit why does everyone think I'm a tom! I grinned sneakily towards Goldenpaw. And went straight into the hunter's crouch my eyes fixed on a large catfish swimming though the muddy pools. I lunged forward my claws sinking into its powerful back. It suddenly started trashing as I sank my teeth into it flesh. And then sank straight down into the muddy waters. Goldenpaw's voice was the last thing I heard before I was completely sub-merged. Water rushed all around me was the only thing I heard but I was determined to catch this fish. I started clawing it furiously with my right paw well holding on to it with my left my teeth continuously leaving and reentering its flesh. My lungs where about to bust as I felt it go limp beneath me, my fangs digging deeply into the cat fish as my legs pushed me and the fish to the surface, a large splash as I hit the surface, I breathed in air heavily though my nose, as I pushed my self to the land. Greenfang Grabbed the catfish from my mouth well Goldenpelt and Goldenpaw helped me out of the water.<p>

I panted out. "Thanks..." Greenfang let out a purr then meowed. "Nice caught Mud." I smiled softy towards my cold-hearted mentor. I laid down and tried to caught my breath. Goldenpaw mumbled. "That was so awesome Mudpaw, How the hell am I going to beat you..." I laughed softly and then stated. If I can caught that you can caught a hark or something..." "Mudpaw just stay here and rest up, caught up too us when your ready." I frowned. "No I'm fine." "Ok just bring your caught back to camp and first go to the med cat den then ether come back out to continue hunting or rest up." Greenfang stated calmly. I nodded and started trotting though the muddy ground towards camp. "COME BACK AND HUNT WITH US OK!" Goldenpaw yowled. I can't promise that Goldenpaw, but maybe." He smiled happily and nodded. I dragged my mud soaked body struggling slighty to carry (more like drag) the Catfish too camp. As I was nearing camp I spotted Mistpaw who was running towards me. "Need some help with that?" she asked her head tilted to the side her green eyes shining with question. "yes please!" I panted exhausted.

"Hey Mistpaw?" "Yes?" "After you help me can you go find the hunting patrol, and well hunt cause Goldenpaw seemed sad I too tired to hunt anymore." I asked her. She smiled and purred. "Sure thing I wouldn't miss hunting with the fireball." a hard ping of agony hit my heart, I smiled softy and mumbled. "Yeah, thanks." as we where out side the entrance my mother a pretty calico she cat with sky blue eyes dashed up to us and yowled. "WHITEFOOT'S MISSING!" My orange eyes went wide. "What? Dad's m-missing?" she completely ignored my existence and dashed off to find the hunting patrol to aid in the search for there missing clan mate. "Why didn't she answer me..." Mudpaw sighed. "Well her mate and your father did just go missing she must be frantic and didn't hear you is all." Mistpaw said sympathetic smile on her face. As they walked into camp, Shadeheart approached them and mewed. "Wow, Nice caught Mud come with me Mistpaw, Featherfur and Yellowpaw where going to look for your father, Whitefoot. My eyes shined tiredly but I nodded anyway. "Here let me take that." it was Featherfur, the kind sliver tabby she cat took the fish and dragged it into camp. After a few heartbeats did she return with her apprentice, Yellowpaw. "Hey there Mistpaw, how are you?" The self-centered golden brown tom mewed with a grin. "I'm fine." she suddenly meowed. "Hey did you see that huge cat fish Mudpaw caught that feed the clan for a moon at least!" He blinked and stuttered. "Y-yeah I did, Nice caught there Mudpaw." I whispered to Mistpaw. "Thanks." She purred quietly. "No problem." Suddenly Shadeheart mewed. "Come on guys lets go the sooner we go the more likely we'll find Whitefoot." we all nodded. We started off at an even pace with Shadeheart and Featherfur leading Yellowpaw a few tail lengths behind them and Mistpaw and Me at the back. It was dark out by the time we got back to camp. I felt like I was going to pass out. Featherfur purred. "Ok apprentices head on to the apprentice den and rest up for tomorrow." I nodded my head in agreement. Leaning heavily on Mistpaw, we both dragged our selves into the apprentice den. Goldenpaw was already in there sleeping. Yellowpaw laid down in the front of the den on his moss. Well Mistpaw and Me took our places beside Goldenpaw. I was on the left she was on the right. Both content and exhausted we fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Mudpaw, Yellowpaw, your both on dawn patrol now wake up!" Greenfang whispered kinda loudly. "Ugh..." I moaned still very sleepy. Yellowpaw mumbled. "I'm up, I'm up. As he stood up and shook his pelt for any loss moss, which I mimicked. Just another day in ShadowClan I thought dull, only with out my dad. I'm gonna keep extra look out for him. I walked out of camp with Yellowpaw a little ahead of me well he's behind both Greenfang and Featherfur. He looked back towards me. If I get the change I'm so gonna prove I'm better then you and everyone even Shadowstar!" Yellowpaw whispered that last part about Shadowstar. I glared at him and hissed. "You must be the must self obsessed tom in all the damn clans!" His pale golden eyes widened with shock and hatred. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING LITTLE RUNT!" he lunged towards me taking me off guard as my back was slammed into the muddy ground, my heart pounding in my chest but I kept a calm look on my face. It seemed to make him madder. One of his paws lifted into the air ready to slit my throat. Featherfur lunged towards her apprentice grabbing the golden brown tom by his scarf. Yellowpaw twisted and turned as he tried to escape his mentor's iron grip. Featherfur managed to mumble though the bloodthirsty apprentice in her mouth. "Just go on with out us, Yellowpaw you'll be cleaning the elders den for a whole moon and no way will you be aloud out of camp till you learned your lesson. She began to carry the now mostly limp upset tom back to camp. Greenfang purred quietly to him self them meowed. "I just remembered I have to talk with Shadowstar I'll send Flarefur, Reedfeather Barkheart and Goldenpelt plus his apprentice, Goldenpaw to continue the patrol." I nodded and mewed. "I'll wait here till they get here th-" "No need comeback to camp with me." I nodded and followed the black tom back to camp. It didn't take long only a few fox lengths away camp really was. Greenfang spoke directly towards me almost as if he was ordering me around. "Your aloud to leave camp but not far from it, got it. I nodded. He began to trot into camp. I turned away from him and spotted my mother sitting outside of camp looking worried. I didn't bother approaching her and trying to comfort her because she'd probably just ignore me anyways. So I trotted away and sat in a nice quiet spot where I couldn't hear my mother calling out to father.<p>

Soon I found my self-dosing off. But within what seemed to be a heart beat I was awoken by a sharp push to my side. "OW, what was that for?" I asked them. They just glared and looked disgusted. "How could you kill your own mother. One of them stated. My eyes finally coming into focus saw, Shadowstar, Greenfang and, Shadeheart. "W-what?" "Mom's dead!" I gasped. "Don't believe this rat he's just acting." Greenfang hiss too Shadowstar. "Right." she nodded in agreement. Shadeheart look sympathetic but still had a hard look in her eyes. I put my head low ears against my head and mewed softy. "What's my punishment..." Shadowstar looked shocked that I had admitted it. "Well since your taking responsibility and the fact you are an apprentice but still kits age, you'll work with Whiteleaf for the whole moon and take care of Rivereye." I looked up and nodded and stated strongly. "I will prove myself all over again to be a loyal cat even if it takes me forever." Shadowstar smiled softy towards me. "Of course you will, Now go find Whiteleaf!" "Alright." I mewed as I walked towards the medicine cat den. "Whiteleaf!" The white she cat turned her head towards me and smiled. "Well if it isn't my former apprentice. What is it?" "Do you need something?" I shook my head no and mewed. "They think I killed my mom, so I'll be here helping you and taking care of Rivereye." "Wait of all cats they think you'd do something like that, this is absurd!" then she smiled. "Welcome back my apprentice." My eyes shined with joy as she said that. Maybe this is for the better. I can only hope I can win back my clan mates trust though... what was I going to do about that... prove my self worthy of being a ShadowClan cat that's what!

* * *

><p>I own everything here except the cat clan's names, but I own all the characters. And I'd also like to thank Erin Hunter(s) for writing the book series Warriors that has a huge impact for the reason I wrote and probably dreamed up this story in the first place.<p> 


	2. Yellow's Part

Life within ShadowClan

Chapter 2- Yellow's part

ShadowClan

Leader- Shadowstar- a large pure black she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy- Whitefoot-a brown tom with white socks with gray eyes

Medicine cat- Whiteleaf- a white she cat with lavender eyes with a leaf like mark on her forehead

Apprentice- Mudpaw

WARRIORS

Greenfang- a large black tom with green eyes

Shadeheart-a dark gray tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice-Mistpaw

Goldpelt-a golden tom with brown eyes

Apprentice-Goldenpaw

Flarefur-a flame colored tabby tom with a white under belly and blue eyes

Shadowfur-a black she cat with sliver mittens and red eyes

Barkheart-a dark brown tabby tom with red eyes mate Featherfur

Featherfur-a silver tabby she cat with gray-blue eyes mate Barkheart

Apprentice-Yellowpaw

Reedfeather-a pure black tom with icy-blue eyes mate Yellowspring

Apprentices

Mudpaw-a brown tom (she cat) with white mittens his whole right leg is all white to the shoulder blade with orange eyes

Goldenpaw-a dirty golden tom with dull green eyes

Yellowpaw-a golden-brown tom with a golden strike on his side with pale golden eyes

Mistpaw-a gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Queens

Yellowspring-a blue-gray she cat with yellow eyes mate Reedfeather

Kits-Reedkit-a black tom with icy-blue eyes, Soulkit-a blue-gray she cat with black markings with white eyes, Sharpkit-a blue-gray tom with one icy-blue eye and one yellow eye

Elders

Rivereye-a gray she cat with blue eyes

Outsiders

Karen-an ginger she cat with blue eyes and a red collar

Badger-a black and white tom with very short legs and dark gray eyes

* * *

><p>"<em>Two apprentices on the road to insanity only one will finish riding it." <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Muddy paths<strong>

_"Wait of all cats they think you'd do something like that, this is absurd!" then she smiled. "Welcome back my apprentice." My eyes shined with joy as she said that. Maybe this is for the better. I can only hope I can win back my clan mates trust though... what was I going to do about that... __**prove my self worthy of being a ShadowClan cat that's what!**_

* * *

><p>I watched my mentor's tail flicking back and forth frustratingly across the plain damp grass. Suddenly my confident grin turned from slyness to terrified awe. She tackled me heavily. I landed with a thud on my back. She held me to the ground with one of her silvery paws. She glared at me. "Damnit Yellowpaw why won't you get this though that thick skull of yours!" Her claws digging painfully into my chest. I gave a pained cry, which seemingly snapped her out of her frustrated trance. Her blue eyes looked shocked and her silvery tabby coat stood on end as she stumbled off of me, she began to stutter apologizes out faster then most could even if she was stuttering heavily, her accent showing it self more heavily. "NO! ALL YOU ADULTS ARE THE SAME!" blood began to leak from the injury SHE my mentor the one I thought cared caused… Tears began to blur my vision and I hated it, no one can see me like this. Turning 180 degrees around and dashed away full speed. "WAIT YELLOWPAW I'M SORRY!" no your not… Mama and Pa weren't sorry and so your not sorry ether! My mama, my pa, my mentor… no one care… What about Mudpaw? A voice seemed to say. He hurt me too! But he helped me after… even said sorry and and…<p>

"There you go Yellowpaw, all fixed up." His pretty orange eyes shined happily. "Thanks I guess…" I stated looking away from the brown colored tom. "Look Yellowpaw, I'm really sorry about before it was in self defense and that's all." He leaned forward, I felt the warmth of his tongue sliding across my ear…

My fur went hot at the thought. I had stopped in my tracks drowned in the thought of Mudpaw. Why had he apologized, it was my fau- "HEY YOUNG'ERM! QUIT DILLY DALLYING AND GET OFF MY LAND!" My head snapped towards the nagging voice. "Yeah stubby who's gonna stop me?" I hissed. The black and white tom dashed forward his short stubby legs not even slowing him down. I braced my self as he came in close his paw out stretched and just about to swipe my face. I leaped up into the air landing heavily on his back, and began to claw him furiously with my right claw. He yowled angrily and began to thrash violently. Eventually it became too hard for me to hold onto him, he flung me off of his back. I landed with a painfully grunt. Look "Young'erm I don't want to hurt you, so be on your little way." I hissed at him before begrudgingly agreeing. I staggered to my feet and began to limpingly trot back to camp. I doubt anyone's worried… as I walked thought the muddy ground I took note of the brown figure and those happy orange eyes. "Yellowpaw! There you are, Featherfur and me where looking for you." I suddenly felt a little upset." "Only you and Featherfur…" Mudpaw looked sympathetic. "I know how it feels to have parents who don't care, Yellowpaw I'm here for you." I felt his tail land on my shoulder. "I-I don't need your pity!" I stuttered my pelt burning hot. Well even so come to the medicine cat den so I can treat your wound." I sighed but nodded my head, it really hurt and I was still kind of sore from being tossed around from that old badger-cat. I followed him calmly, walking thought camp well getting skeptical looks from my clanmates. My pelt began to burn again as we walked into camp I hated it when others stared at me. Unless I wanted the attention, it's unneeded. "Ok here I'll get you some burdock leaves and cobweb." He was muttering more or less too himself. I sat down, my tail wrapping my paws. "Here we go." Mudpaw said between his mouthful. He spat the clewed up leaves on to his paw before rubbing it into my injury. I sat there not moving just tensed. He then placed the cobweb over it. "All right you done, just rest up for a few days ok?" I flared and then hissed. "I can't waste a day I will prove my self to everyone and become the best! Even better then Shadowstar!" I mumbled the last part. He gave me a look like I'm crazy then whispered. "Don't let Shadowstar hear that…" before nudging me slightly. "Alright go on and keep up with your duties, just don't push yourself to hard, got it?" it was more of a command then a question. I nodded my head before leaving the den. I could feel his gaze following me as I left. Ugh stop it y-your making me feel things I shouldn't… Not really paying attention to where I had been walking I slammed straight into Featherfur. I stumbled back before letting out a sharp hiss. "Hey there Yellowpaw…" she whispered her voice soft and ashamed. "Look I'm sorry I-I don't know what came over me…" I looked at her skeptically then bit my lip who was I to judge. "Its o-ok I guess." She looked shocked then smiled. Licking me on my head lovingly. I stared at her my eyes wide with shock. My mentor… she could be someone who cared… She cared. SHE CARED! L-like Mudpaw cared… I smiled shyly it felt strange but in a good way. I nuzzled her lovingly doing my own choked version of a purr. She purred back and nuzzled me just as well. My body trembled I wasn't exactly sure on how to react. But I know one thing maybe JUST maybe I could be happy… But who was I kidding I'm just going to be let down again, I'm going to soak up all the joy I can before it all comes crashing down! I nodded my head at her as she told me to go and sleep for the rest of the day. Deciding for once not to protest I obediently, followed her order and walked towards the apprentice den only to be stopped by Mudpaw. He was shifting uncomfortably. "Shadowstar said I could comeback to the apprentice den isn't that great!" I rolled my pale eyes. Yeah it's great." I said not even thinking about what it meant. I continued my march into the den. I laid down comfortably but quickly I felt Mudpaw's fur right up against mine. My fur felt hot. "Is this ok Yellowpaw?" U-Um y-yeah of course it is." My voice sounded slightly tenser then normal. I curled up onto the nest and moved, unconsciously, closer to Mudpaw. I almost moaned in pleasure this was the best life will give me I wanted to soak it up before something came and destroyed it.

* * *

><p>"Yellowpaw wake up Featherfur want you." I gave a quite grunt before getting to my paws. "Yeah, Yeah. Yeah…." He rolled his eyes then happily skipped out of the den most likely heading to where even Whiteleaf was. Sighing as I walked out of the den I spotted Featherfur beside Barkheart, they where sharing tongues. "You wanted me Featherfur?" Barkheart continued to groom her as she spoke. "Um yes I did Yellowpaw. I want you to go help Whiteleaf and Mudpaw for today." I frowned. Barkheart seemed quite eager. "Well shall we go?" "We shall!" She excitedly purred as they stood up, tails entwined as the exited the camp. I sighed again. Adults are weird… Turning towards the Medicine Cat den, I saw Mudpaw and Whiteleaf talking. I trotted over to them and quite rudely interrupted Whiteleaf. "Featherfur wants me to help you guys today… I meowed trying to put a more positive tone to my voice and failing quite miserably. Whiteleaf spoke. "Ah yes, well then you may join our conversation if you wish other wise go do something else until you are needed." I blinked she had returned my rudeness in a way I suppose. "Crazy Medicine cats…" I grumbled before trotting towards Mistpaw. I could here them giggling behind my back. Mistpaw was quite pretty, even though I flirt with her sometimes I see her more as a sister then anything. I just love messing with her. "Hey there princess whatcha up too?" She grinned slyly. "Want to go hunting with me?" I blinked then nodded my head. "Alright lets go!" As she and I where about to exit camp Goldenpaw stops us. "Hey Mistpaw can I join?" She smiled quite joyously wrapping her tail around Goldenpaw's mewing excitedly. "Yeah of course you can Goldenpaw I won't have it any other way!" muttering under my breath I said. "I would…" she shot me a dirty look before turning back to Goldenpaw. "Whatever…" I hissed turning around and heading back into camp. They didn't notice though to busy being love stuck… I sighed as I sat down on the sun patch. It was the sunniest and dries spot in camp. "Well Yellowpaw nothing to do I presume." It was the old gray she cat Rivereye. "Yeah…" I watched her stretch her legs out a bit, before I myself curled up into a ball may as well. Might as well sleep when I can…<p>

* * *

><p>My head snapped left and right before taking notice to the familiar pale golden she cat. Her violet eyes shined in a mysteries way hiding her emotions… "What do you want Jinstar!" I hissed quite annoyed at her common presence in my dreams…"Can't a great grandma come visit her grandson ever now and then?" I frowned. "I suppose she has ever right too but still!" She looked serious suddenly. <em>"Two apprentices on the road to insanity only one will finish riding it." <em>The words continued to be whispered into my ears, as the world faded around me.

* * *

><p>My head snapped up, the sound of a quite annoyed elder sounded in my ears. "Yellowpaw wake up, Whiteleaf wants you!' I blinked a few times before shaking my head. "I'm up, I'm up. Staggering to my feet and then after gaining my footing headed towards the Medicine Cat's den. Approaching the snow colored she cat I groaned annoyed. "What is it Whiteleaf I was busy!" She flicked her ear. "Of course you where laying around all day, probably dreaming of how to get that Mistpaw you like so much." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Then sighed in defeat. "What is it..." "Go help Mudpaw gather some traveling herbs." Nodding my head as I left the den and couldn't help but wonder why we need them. Quite quickly I spotted Mudpaw near the fresh kill pile cleaning his pure white paws of mud. "Hey Yellowpaw I found a nice clump of traveling herbs yesterday so this won't take as long as I though." He sounded quite cheerful. "Right… lets go!" I was impatient, just wanting to get this over with. Mudpaw glared at me but said nothing, and began to lead the way. His brown tail at the edge of my whiskers as if to make sure I didn't wander off. What am I a kit! Letting out a sigh to show Mudpaw my frustration he ignored it. "H-hey Mudpaw um have you had any um DREAMS lately?" Mudpaw turned his head. "Yeah why? All cats dream?" I could feel my frustrated nervousness getting the better of me, hissing out. "Never mind lets just find these mouse brained herbs." Mudpaw jumped around lashing out in a very blank yet rage filled hiss. "You wouldn't say that if you were hu- Oh wait you are!" he turned around with a loud huff. We went on in silence. That's fine by me, why should I care when you obviously don't! My fur was standing on end and I trembled with my anger trying my very hardest not to just tear this mud colored tom to shreds. My breath coming in ragged gasps as I struggled against this familiar feeling... suddenly a small shocked gasp escaped my lips, my eyes going wide and fur standing up for a completely different reason… my foot had fallen into a rather large hole. Shaking my head I took a mental note as I lifted my paw from the hole. I quickened my pass to caught up to Mudpaw he'd stopped a bit a head of me picking up those strange looking herbs. Though his mouth full he grumbled. "Pick these up" nodding my head I bend my head my mouth going around the stems before I bit down and yanked them from the ground, roots and all. Mudpaw nodded his head approvingly. He ether didn't care, or didn't mind if I had made any mistakes. I began to follow him back to camp passing that hole again my eyes couldn't help but make a quick look it was almost invisible as if no one had enter them before. A shiver of pleasure shoot though me it was quite alluring, in the most mysterious of ways. Mudpaw lead us to a more worn yet slightly drier path back to camp. My paws making a slight splash in the shallow mud... I fought against a moan my chest ached from where Featherfur had clawed me… should I really forgive her… those same words appeared… WHO AM I TO JUDGE?<p>

I sighed as we walked into camp I could see Mudpaw's father glaring at his son's pelt in a way of such hatred… it reminded my of how both my parents looked at me every time I see them. Quickly looking away from Mudpaw's father I studied the young apprentices body. He seemed tense and he was walking low to the ground as if he wanted to be anywhere but his fathers sight. I walked to his side blocking him from his father harsh gaze. My tail touched his shoulder and I nervously said. "I know how you feel." We entered the medicine cat den once more I dropped the herbs and turned around leaving camp as I left I made sure to glare straight in Whitefoot's face. His mud colored fur and white paws looked so similar to Mudpaw's yet so different. Turning my head from him I walked though the exit barrier. Walking down that same worn path I took note of a mouse scurrying across the path ignoring my instincts to just pounce on it I continued to survey my surroundings. A mother blue jay was teaching her young to fly, the father was watching with some intend eyes to make sure his young were safe and flying… I sighed why couldn't my parents be like that… no I don't deserve good parents but Mudpaw does…I shook my head as I once again took my surroundings in. nothing much of interest except that tunnel… That pleasured shivered came once more as I slowly made my way down the dark path. I stopped blinking my eyes till they where more adjusted to the lack of light. I followed down the path to a clearing within the tunnel. I grinned. This place was prefect! I noticed a small ledge up above a rocky cliff seemed to create an almost walk way to it. I climbed up it, so easily almost as if I had done something similar within my short lifetime. Or perhaps another. I smiled as I leaped over to the ledge this was the perfect spot! My mind made a crazy idea. I'll stay hear for a while and hone my skills! It was fool proof! I turned back around leaping back down onto the slope and calmly walking down with an utmost insane confidence I trotted towards the tunnel I grinned an idea I know how to find my way around. I lifted one of my claws up against the wall and stroked it lightly creating a single line all the way back to the exit walking back though I created dashes down the line before doing this to both sides following the trail on the right side with my tail and then completely exited the den. I grinned now I couldn't get lost now if I did this all though the tunnel with different marks maybe just maybe I could stay down there and never be lost! I trotted towards a tree using my claws to rip up so moss and a few ferns before turning back to the tunnel walking down the dark passage my tail being dragged across the mark I'd made on the wall. Soon I was back to the middle of the room and my paws ached it take sometime for my paws to get used to this. I began to walk up that cliff again making a leap to that ledge and happily began to set the moss into a nice neat fashion before curling up comfortably and shutting my pale eyes soon sweet unconsciousness fell upon. Inside these dark tunnels I felt more at home then I ever had back at camp.

* * *

><p>I own everything here except the cat clan's names except MudClan is mine, but I own all the characters. And I'd also like to thank Erin Hunter(s) for writing the book series Warriors<p> 


End file.
